The Prince and The Maid
by BrightPinkPineapple
Summary: Fili has a crush. She is smart, she is cunning, she is beautiful, and she gives wicked a whole new meaning. Based after the BOTFA, Fili and Kili are quite content in drowning in all the attention from all the females they get, taking their pick when they fancy. But, when Fili meets Frea and finds out she is off limits, he must have her. (FKA Fool)
1. Prologue

_** Warning: This story is not your average 'boy meets girl' love story when they swoon at each other's feet. This story is filled with chasing, teasing, feisty females and possessive males. Nothing is sugar coated in this story, as it is told exactly how love between a hot headed, stubborn female who doesn't want to know would react when an equally hot headed, stubborn male who always gets what he wants, wants her. **_

If you think teenage boys can be stubborn, well then, let's talk about Dwarves.

Fili and Kili were heroes, champions in their own right. So they should be though, and there was no doubt that they fully deserved to be cocky over their accomplishments, like any young lad would be. They weren't necessarily cocky in a _bad_ way, just, well, a little boastful at the best of times.

Any young lad would let popularity and women falling at their feet get to their head eventually, because of course, they're not going to say _no_, are they? There you go then. Don't get me wrong, they were still good boys, the same as they'd always been with hearts of gold, but, they were _young lads._

Young females and their mothers would practically swarm the two princes. The young females in an attempt to get noticed, and their mothers in an attempt to get their daughters noticed in a pursuit to court them, of course. After all, who wouldn't want themselves, or their daughters, to be caught by the eye of a brave, virile prince?

Other than their fathers, of course.

And then there was Frea. Only daughter (and child) of a smith who had lost his wife long, long ago when Frea was still a babe. She had her mother's dark red hair, but she had her father's striking, smouldering, smoky grey eyes that look like pools of molten silver. She had a sharp tongue, which was necessarily when she was around her father and his clients all the time, and she was most certainly a tough cookie.

She wasn't into all that taught guy jargon, despite her father being one of the most laddish Dwarves around. She was actually just a little bored of it, she was brought up around manly, testosterone oozing Dwarves, and so, a pair of big headed princes' wasn't particularly alluring for her. Of course, she was indeed grateful for their conquests and their successful reclaiming of their homeland, for she, like most, was brought up on tales of this incredible Mountain. But at the same time, she went days without even a thought of them popping into her head.

Neither of them were her type, after all. Warriors in general were not her type.

So, you can imagine, when Fili lays eyes on this striking looking female, he tries to woo her like he does with every Dwarrowdam that catches his fancy, but when his actions fall flat (literally) she becomes somewhat of an obsession for him. A very rude, very sarcastic, and very blunt obsession. Like a mission that must be conquered, and he _must_ have her.

.

.

.

_Okay, new story! Let me know what you think of the idea so far! Obviously I'm not turning Fili and Kili into brats, not at all! Just a little cocky and proud of themselves (like guys would be), but they're not horrible or anything!_

_I'll explain more in the next chapters!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	2. Chapter 1 - New Toy

"_Little boys tease girls they adore."_

One would not go as far to say Frea was a recluse, but she didn't like being the centre of attention, she was quite content with her little circle of friends and her even smaller circle of family. She didn't want popularity, or everyone to know her name, or even fortune. She wasn't shy though, in fact, when she wanted to she could be rather prickly. She was aloof and detached, she was a dreamer with her head in the clouds, and that suited her just fine.

What she didn't like, however, was being objectified, or belittled, or even discriminated against. She was very proud, and when someone wounded her pride she found it very hard to get over that. On the outside she appeared fair mannered, mild and sweet, but she could be your worst nightmare if you crossed her.

.

_First encounter:_

By trade Frea's father was a Silversmith, and although he was very talented at his skill, it just wasn't enough to put ale on the table and bread in their bellies.

So, he'd decided to attempt a business expansion from silverware to metal work, too. Only small things to begin with, a few daggers, arrow heads, one or two brass knuckles and so forth. This business expansion was actually the exact reason why Frea was traipsing towards the training yard at Mahal only knows what unearthly time in the morning with a quiver full of roughly made arrows slung over her back and a bow hanging so low in her hand it was nearly scraping the floor.

She wasn't particularly skilled with a bow, but she was good enough for hunting with her father when necessary and the occasional game. When you have a father as laddish as hers and no mother or other sibling's one would find anyway to stay close. She didn't particularly like hunting, but he did, so she did it.

As she'd hoped the training yard was totally deserted, which brought her just a little bit of joy that she didn't get up so early for no reason. She didn't want to get interrupted, or jeered at or made fun of for not being any good, after all, she was only there to try out her father's new business venture – arrow heads. He was already at work down in the forges, so she did whatever she could to help him, and if that meant shooting arrows when she'd was supposed to be asleep, then so be it.

She made her way towards the very far side of the training yard, where the targets for arches had been set up along the far wall, to keep out of the way of other Dwarves who may be sparing. Obviously, they don't want any fatalities during practice.

Frea dumped the quiver down near her feet after removing one of the arrows. She then stretched, took stance and notched the arrow. She didn't bother spending much time perfecting her aim or making sure she was in the exact right position, after all she was just there to test that the arrows were well enough made, and that the heads were the correct shape, weight and size. She wasn't there to see how well she could shoot. But just as she went to shoot a voice cut through the silent air and made her jump. The arrow sprung from her fingers, whizzed straight past the target and she flinched when it hit the stone wall begin and snapped.

Immediately, she swung around, ready to bark at whoever it was who'd frightened her. But, as soon as her eyes landed on said person, she shut her mouth instantly.

"Apologies." The young, blonde Dwarf didn't look sorry at all for making Frea jump. Instead, he looked a little smug and amused that she'd been so easily spooked. His eyes then trailed past her for a moment and landed on the broken arrow on the floor. "I was simply wishing a pretty woman like you good morning. I didn't mean to scare you."

Yup, that smirk that twisted onto his lips was definitely smug.

Frea pursed her lips hard for a few moments, swallowed her sharp tongue and replied, "You didn't scare me, your highness."

For a moment, Fili looked almost surprised at her snappish tone, he wasn't used to being spoken to like that and Frea briefly wondered if she hadn't covered up her agitation as well as she'd initially thought. But then she remembered, she didn't really care.

Fili's surprise expression quickly changed, however, and his face twisted into devilish amusement, as if he's found a shiny new toy to play with, which happened to be out of bounds.

She knew all about Prince Fili and Prince Kili and their antics within the Mountain. Shameless, really. And for a proper, old fashioned girl like herself she couldn't think of anything more scandalous than just _flinging_ around with whoever happened to walk past you that day. Of course, the acts were most likely consensual, but that wasn't the point. The two Princes were young, good looking, brave and, well, _Princes_. No one said no to that.

Except Frea, who couldn't think of being anything worse than just another piece of meat to flirt with.

Frea swung back around, her long, deep red ponytail flicking back over her shoulder with anger.

She shook her shoulders out, swooped down, grabbed another arrow and notched it. But when she didn't hear the Prince move away she shot another glance over her shoulder.

He was still standing there, watching her, in his expensive, exquisite looking training gear and amour with that stupid smirk on his lips and slight amusement dancing in his eyes. When he caught her inquisitive look he confessed, "I want to see what you can do."

Frea didn't respond to that, so she flicked her head back around.

She didn't need to ask him why he was here, because when she briefly thought about it, it made sense that he'd come to the training yard early. Usually he and his brother were being mobbed by females at any other point of the day, so this was probably the only quiet time he got away from women.

Surely he should be sick of them, so why could she feel him staring at the back of her head?

_Why are you here? Go away._

She began to prickle a bit under her skin. She just wanted to be left alone. Maybe he would go away after she shot.

So, she unleaded the arrow.

This time she had a better shot, and she missed the centre of the target by only a few inches.

She pulled a face. _Not bad._

"Not bad, for a girl."

Frea span on her heel again at the sound of the Princes voice and she barely fought back her glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, her tone short.

Fili's eyes moved from the target to her, and his brows rose a tad upon seeing her steely appearance. But his cocky expression didn't falter, and instead, he looked even more amused.

"It was a compliment." He told her clearly, and his smirk broadened as if he was finding her entertaining, demeaning her.

Not wanting to start an argument with a royal pain in the arse she narrowed her glare and gritted out, "Okay." She spun back around. "It was a _pleasure_ speaking to you, your highness." She grabbed another arrow.

"Try widening your feet a little, and push your elbow out more." Fili told her, ignoring her hint for him to leave her alone.

She gritted her teeth, "Aye." She didn't move though, and she relaxed with a sigh when she heard him begin to move away.

Well, that was odd. Whether or not he was trying to be helpful Frea didn't like it. He made her feel small by patronising her.

But, nevertheless, Frea tried what Fili had said after rolling her shoulders once more; she pushed out her elbow and slid her feet wider on the sandy yard floor. She then notched the arrow, and after a few moments of aim she left it fly.

And she growled when it hit the outskirts of the centre target.

Frea sparred a glance over her shoulder, and glared when she found Fili standing by one of the weapon racks watching her, looking smugger than ever.

Why had he come over anyway? Why couldn't he have just left her alone? Did she ask for his help? No. So why did he feel the need to interject?

Because he's arrogant, and brash, and full of himself, that's why.

Frea muttered a few profanities under her breath, mainly aimed at the annoying Durin Prince.

.

_Second Encounter:_

Frea had finally forgotten her encounter with Fili a little over a week after it had happened. She finished silently fuming over the Prince and his complacent attitude. She had, however, decided in their brief two minute meeting that she didn't like him. She didn't like anyone who thought they were Mahal's gift to the world, and that they were invincible and everyone should kneel down to them and kiss the ground they walk on.

No. Not Frea's type of Dwarf.

Due to her father's line of work she was countlessly meeting self-absorbed Dwarves and so she was very intolerable towards them, she was sick of Dwarves like that and had no time for them.

_Just because you're conquered a Dragon, doesn't make you all that._

But what is it about those who believe nothing and no one can say no to them? They don't know how to stop.

Frea was heading towards the markets one mid-afternoon to pick up some ingredients for tonight's supper with her friend Naak, when she had her second run in with a certain Durin Prince.

"Mahal, I swear, there are more females swooning over the Princes in this Hall than there are in the rest of the Mountain." Frea exclaimed loudly so her voice might be heard over the cackling of females swamping the passage way she wished to pass through. Of course, it wasn't, and there for none of them moved to let her pass.

From behind her Naak laughed heartedly, "Come on then, stroppy." She grabbed hold of her hand and before Frea could object, dragged her through the crowed.

Frea said a few empty, 'excuse me's and 'coming through's but gave up after a short while when she realised she didn't really care who's foot she was stamping on. If they didn't want to be stepped on then they shouldn't be in the way, really.

But she stopped dead in her tracks and let go of Naak's hand when someone whistled, _loudly_, and she knew – just _knew_ – it was directed at her.

She turned to the sound, mouth gaping and eyes wide at the Durin Prince who was grinning at her, looking _proud_ of himself.

"Fancy seeing you here." He purred, strolling up to her, ignoring the other women pretty much throwing themselves at him.

Frea still stared at him, then her face twisted from utter shock to complete disbelieve, "Did you just _whistle_ at me?" She demanded, blinking at him as if he was some sort of fool, "Like a common _mutt_?"

Fili shrugged. Yes, _shrugged_.

"Got you attention though, didn't it?" He winked at her, but when she continued to stare at him like he'd grown a second head, he continued, "Well, why don't you give me your name and I won't have to whistle at you."

Frea shut her still hanging mouth, but glared at him for a few more moments.

He was literally _unbelievable_. She'd met him once, whether he was her Prince or not she couldn't fathom how someone – anyone – could be so… so… _pig-headed_.

"Frea."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Another wink.

Frea pulled a mock appreciative face, putting her hand over her heart, "Awh, that's so-" She cut herself off by pretending to gag.

Immediately Fili's smirk was wiped clean of his face and his expression turned sour. A few of the females around them who had been listening started to whisper and hiss at Frea, who just rolled her eyes. Fili saw this, and just like that, his smirk returned and his eyes danced.

"I'll see you soon, Frea."

"Don't hold your breath." She muttered, but she knew Fili caught it when he threw his head back and laughed.

Frea turned away, brushing past a surprised, and alarmed looking Naak.

"What was _that_?" Naak hissed once they were well away from the crowd of Dwarrowdams and the Princes.

Frea growled and tucked a fallen strand of red hair behind her ear, just to have it fall in her face again. "Nothing."

"Do you know Prince Fili?"

"No. I don't, and that's what really annoys me. He thinks that he can talk to us women like that?"

Naak scoffed loudly, her pale blue eyes not leaving Frea for a single second, "Well, obviously he can't talk to you like that."

"No. He can't."

Naak laughed and Frea grumbled again. She didn't even know Fili, so what in the name of Durin has embedded itself into his little primitive brain that makes him think he can talk to her like that? Talk to her like she'll just roll over and submit to his every whim? Well, if he thinks that, then he has another thing coming.

.

"How was your day?" Frea asked, turning away from the kitchen counter, a plate laden with meats and potatoes in each hand and heading towards the table just as her father came thumping through the door.

When he sighed heavily, Frea looked up, worried, "What is it?" She asked, placing the plates down before wiping her hands on the apron around her waist.

"Nothing." He replied, rubbing his eyes and looking as tired as ever. "Business is business as usual."

Frea pulled an apologetic face, "That slow still?"

"Aye." Knute grumbled, taking a seat at the table, but he didn't start eating straight away like he used to. Instead, he stared up at Frea, "In fact, that is what I need to talk to you about."

Frea furrowed her brow, and slipped into her own seat across from him. "Aye…"

"I have spoken with you Aunt," He began, staring at her with matching grey eyes, although his weren't as bright anymore, and slightly blood shot from being so tired and worn out, "And she has found you a job with her."

Frea nodded, having no problem with that, in fact, she had been thinking about finding herself a job soon anyway to help her father out, and she knew her Aunt was one of the Princess Dis' maids, which was a very privileged job indeed.

When Knute searched Frea's face for a response she grinned at him, reached over the table and put her hand over his, giving it a quick squeeze. "I have no issue with that, father, you know that."

Knute smiled back into the fresh face of his daughter from behind his thick, black beard and bushy eyebrows. "Good, you start the morn after tomorrow."

.

_Last Encounter: _

Two weeks into Frea's working days and thus far she'd been enjoying it. Her job was basically to help the other maids clean the Royal Quarters. Of course, she hadn't seen any of the Blue-Bloods so far, as she didn't clean their private chambers or rooms, she was just scrubbing the communal hallways and halls.

All in all, as far as jobs went it wasn't bad, but what made it totally worth it was the extra coin she and her father now had. It wasn't much, but it was enough to see her father noticeably more relaxed.

"Frea, would you mind filling up the bucket for me, lass?"

Frea looked up to find Asta, one of the head maids watching her from across the hall as they scrubbed at the floor. Asta was getting on in years, with dark grey hair and thin lips, but her sky blue eyes still sparkled with as much youth as Frea's.

Frea nodded at Asta and pulled herself up from the floor. To be honest she could do with stretching her legs, she'd been kneeling on the floor for over an hour and she was beginning to feel a bit stiff.

"I'll be right back." She said, scooping up the metal bucket before turning down a corridor to the right and heading towards the stairs to the main floor, from there she would go to the kitchen. But she didn't quite make it to the stairs.

"I was wondering when I'd see you again." Called a voice that made Frea nearly trip over her own feet. She paused and turned around to find Prince Fili leisurely strolling towards her, looking as arrogant as ever in his usual, thick, fawn coloured coat, heavy looking armour and elaborately embroidered tunic beneath. Unlike when she'd first seen him he was sporting his solid gold crown; smaller than King Thorin's, but still expensive looking with its encrusted jewels and sparkling gems.

"Can't say I've been thinking the same." Frea replied sarcastically as Fili came to stand in front of her, too close for her liking and she took a step back.

Fili eyed her as she did so, still looking smug at her reaction to him. "That's a very rude thing to say to a Prince." He countered, not looking particularly bothered and instead looking like he was up to something.

Frea's eyes narrowed, "It is also very rude to whistle as a lady."

Fili stroked at his short beard, "I suppose you are right."

"And yet you have still not apologised."

"But I am not sorry."

Frea's eyebrows shot up, and her mouth opened a little in surprise, "Oh?"

"If I hadn't whistled," Fili began, his gaze intensifying somewhat and making Frea fidget uncomfortably. He noticed this, and his grin broadened, "I would have never captured your attention, and I would have never learnt your name."

"Can't say I still approve." Frea tried to appear as nonchalant as possible, but in reality her insides were on fire as her aggravation escalated.

Fili scoffed, "Can't say I expected you too. Where would the fun in that be?"

Frea's temper finally flared, and she struggled to keep her cool. She shouldn't forget that he is her Prince, her future King, if she spoke out of line he had the power to exile her from the Mountain if he so wished and she was already treading on thin ice. But, fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it) Fili didn't seem to be fazed by Frea's words and in fact, he looked like he was enjoying them.

"Well, I'm glad you find belittling me entertaining." Frea snapped so fiercely Fili - albeit for a moment - looked a little taken aback.

And then his smirk returned, but this time it was laced with mischief, "Belittling you?" He repeated, nearly chuckling, "Oh, my sweet, belittling you is not my intention, but watching to tick is fascinating." He reached up, and with a thick, calloused finger he gently slid it though the front of Fea's striking hair, "I've never seen such a pretty kitten have such sharp claws."

Frea's jaw clenched, and Fili's eyes dropped to it, and then lit up with glee. He was getting a reaction, and he loved it.

Frea swallowed hard, and abruptly jerked her head away, "Well, I appreciate the _attention_." She replied sarcastically, and Fili's grin widened even bigger, "But I have to get back to work."

Fili nodded, his grin never faltering, "I understand. Until next time."

Frea growled when she heard the promise in his tone, and she quickly turned away again when she heard him laugh. But she barely made it five feet before she heard Fili call her name again.

She turned, reluctantly, to find the Prince still grinning at her.

"I'm going to enjoy having you around." He told her, and then winked.

Frea didn't respond, but she stomped the whole way to the kitchen.

.

.

.

_Hey hey hey!_

_I'm sorry for the mix match chapter, the rest of them won't be like this, I promise._

_I just wanted to set the vibe going for the rest of the story and get Fili's and Frea's brief encounters in before I start the rest of the story. I didn't really know how else to do it without dragging it out and making it really boring, but the next chapters won't be cut up and short scenes like this, I just needed to do it (:_

_Let me know what you think!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	3. Chapter 2 - Bite back

"You've missed a spot."

The loud thumping of boots came to a stop before Frea, and immediately she recognised the steel toe caps with the unnecessary intricate engravings. She could have guessed from the muddy boots alone who it was who stood before her, she hadn't needed to hear the voice also.

Her heart dropped, but slowly she raised her head to find the blue eyes of a Dwarven Prince glimmering down at her.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, I'll start again." She was scrubbing the floor in the Princes private chambers after 'mysteriously' being requested to do so by her Head Maid. She'd only just started, but already Fili couldn't resist the opportunity to be a total pest.

She also didn't want to mention that the 'missed spot' was actually the result of him stomping all over the wet floor in muddy boots. She had to hold her tongue though, and she gritted her teeth so hard it hurt.

"And there." He pointed to another muddy shoe print, but his eyes never left Frea's face as it dissolved into anger. His eyes shone with glee.

"Maybe you should take your boots off, your highness." Frea replied, eyeing up the mud splattered boots once more. She hated to think what havoc he'd been up to in those.

To her surprise Fili laughed, "Why, my dear, do you have a _foot fetish_?" He crooned in a teasing tone.

The way he'd spoken made Frea's skin crawl and she wanted to gag. "No," She replied slowly, being careful to keep her temper flat as she drew her attention to the bucket of lukewarm, soapy suds once more, "But if you would remove them I could clean them for you."

"You'll do anything to get me to take my clothes off, wouldn't you?" Fili teased again, but thankfully he moved away from her and towards one of the large, deep red armchairs by the dying fire to take his boots off. Frea cringed at the dirty mess he left in his wake.

"Yes, that is exactly my intention." Frea muttered bitterly to herself, but Fili's sharp, Dwarven ears picked up her words regardless.

He laughed again, "All you have to do is ask." He told her, dropping his thick boots to the floor and moving his feet to the foot rest instead.

Frea bit her tongue again as she pushed herself up from the floor, "I'll bare that in mind." She replied flatly, moving towards the discarded boots laying abandoned on the stone floor. She turned back towards her bucket with the intention of picking it up and taking her leave to clean the boots and then return, but Fili's voice caught her again.

"Frea?" He called after her, and Frea's arms prickled with goosebumps. She hated it when he said her name. It was like a purr, like her name was some sort of treat. She hated it because she knew he did it on purpose.

She hadn't spent much time with Fili. Just their few brief encounters, but each time he made it a target to wind her up as much as possible, and she knew it was simply because he got a reaction out of her. It was a game to him, because other females wouldn't dare talk back to him, or, in fact, they wouldn't even think about snarling at him the same way Frea did. Why would they? If the heir to the throne spared them any sort of attention they'd flutter their eyelashes and revel in it like a pup getting a belly rub.

But Frea didn't. She didn't just roll over whenever she felt like the Prince was degrading her, or treating her like a piece of meat. So, now, Fili took it as a challenge to see just how far he could push Frea before she fell of the sanity cliff.

He found her change of character amusing.

"Yes, my Prince?" Frea asked, trying to appear sweet and polite. But she wasn't fooling anyone, and Fili's lips twisted into a smirk at the sound of the straining in her voice.

"Oooh," He cooed devilishly, shivering dramatically in the chair like he'd just been given goose bumps. "I like that - '_my Prince_'."

Frea pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes while Fili simply laughed. "What is it?" She very nearly snapped.

Fili raised him hands in defence, still laughing at her, "Don't bite my head of now, I only would like something strong to drink."

Frea raised her brow a little, and her gaze shifted to the wooden clock over the mantel piece, "It is barely past noon."

Fili looked at the clock also, "Oh," He said surprised, "So it is," He turned back to her and winked, "Better make it a double then."

Frea frowned a little but nodded all the same, scooping down and picking up the bucket as she made her way towards the door.

.

Apparently, according to the kitchen staff, Fili having a few large, strong drinks throughout the day was totally normal.

"Why?" She asked, blinking at Gimur, Lord Bombur's eldest son who could easily pass as his younger brother as they looked so alike, as he took a large tankard and filled it with a potent smelling ale from a barrel on the far wall of the kitchen.

Gimur shrugged, his back still to Frea. They were very nearly the same age, they'd grown up together and were subsequently very good friends.

"Pa says the quest shook him quite a bit."

Frea snorted bitterly, "Aye, as I can imagine. But he seems... fine."

Gimur shot her a disbelieving look over his shoulder, and wiggled the tankard a little when he brought it back to her, sloshing a little over the rim and onto the floor.

"He likes a drink."

"He's a _drunk_?" Frea whispered in disbelief.

Gimur hissed at her, "No! You Goblin, he just likes one. Pa says he's not how he used to be."

Frea's heart sunk a little in pity for the Prince. Of course, she'd heard all about the quest, and Mahal, the battle alone haunted many of their folk even after these few years, so as young as Fili was, it wasn't surprising to learn he'd been affected far more by the journey than he'd let on.

Slowly, pieces clicked together in her head.

Was he faking all this cockiness? Was it a front?

Frea chewed on this thought as Gimur handed her the full, heavy tankard.

"Ta, friend." She mumbled, wandering out of the kitchen. She snatched a glazed bun as she passed an open plate and stuffed it in her apron pocket.

When she returned to the Princes' chamber, she wasn't surprised to find Fili exactly where she'd left him. But, much to her horror, he was bent over the side table, his left hand spread out against the surface and the other clutching a knife as he went about quickly stabbing the table in between his fingers.

"Fili!" Frea yelled, without thinking, and Fili abruptly jumped, letting the knife go flying.

"Mahal," He puffed, clutching his chest and staring at her as she gaped at him from the doorway, "You scared me! I thought someone got stabbed!"

Frea could have slapped him upside the head, "What were you doing?" She yelled instead, marching over to him and slamming the tankard on the side table before grabbing Fili's large, warm hand to examine it.

Fili snorted a chuckle, "Wow, is that all I have to do to get you to touch me?" He teased, and immediately Frea dropped his hand with a grunt of disgust.

Fili reached for the tankard, "You said my name." He said suddenly after a moment, the rim of the tankard hovering just before his lips. Frea raised her brow, and Fili seemed to ponder this revelation, "I like it when you say my name." He resorted, grinning around the rim again before taking a long swig. A _very_ long swig.

Frea screwed her nose up.

"But I prefer _**'my**_ _Prince'," _He shivered again, as if remembering something sinfully good, "Makes my insides go all fuzzy." He teased again, before winking.

Frea just rolled her eyes and turned away, heading towards one of the adjoining doors that lead to his private bed chambers.

"Heading to bed already?" He called after her.

Frea pulled a face, but as she had her back to him he couldn't see. "Actually, my-" She stopped herself, "-your _majesty..."_

"Such a tease."

"I took your boots down to the seeming quarters to clean them when I was bombarded by Dwarrowdams crooning and begging to clean your boots for me. Honestly," She spun on her heel to find Fili leaning around his armchair to watch her, "Those poor women were _mobbing_ me to _clean_ your _stinky_ _boots_."

Fili dropped his head back a laughed a laugh that was almost infectious, "Well," He began, taking another swig of ale, "Lots of females will do anything just for a taste." He winked at Frea again, and any pity for him she had slipped out the window.

"Cocky bastard." She mumbled so quietly it was barely audible.

Fili gasped, and Frea started.

"What did you just call me?!" He bellowed, and for a moment Frea drained of colour. But then Fili boomed with laugher, doubling over and slapping his knee. "Your face just then!" He cried, pointing at her mockingly.

Frea growled and quickly fled into his room to hide and retrieve another pair of boots for him.

Yeah, he was fine. And he was definitely a bastard. And he certainly didn't need her pity.

.

Frea was in an excellent mood.

She was currently sitting on the sandy floor of the training yard with her friend Gyda throwing knives before her at a target.

But she wasn't watching her friend.

She had her elbow resting on her crossed leg and a dreamy look on her face as she watched the Dwarf one training ring over from them spar with his partner.

"Frea, you're drawling." Gyda giggled, pausing for only a moment to grin at her friend.

"I don't even care..." Frea replied lazily, in a stupor. She was staring at a masterpiece of a Dwarf called Dag. Standing at a solid five foot two, he towered well above his sparring partner. He was shirtless to, which didn't help Frea's thought process, especially the thin layer of sweat that now coated his bare torso and glistened with every ripple of his muscle as he swung his axe over his head.

His hair was thick and black, and his beard reached his collar bone in a twisted braid, ending in a thick silver clasp.

"He just... does things to me."

Gyda burst out laughing, and finally glanced over at the Godly looking Dwarf. "He is fine, I will give you that."

Just as she said that, Dag swung his axe around himself, exposing his chest, and then the bulging muscles of his back as he turned.

"_Wow_..." They both said in unison, both cocking their heads to the side.

"Enough, Frea, he's not a piece of meat." Gyda quickly shook herself out of her numb stare and returned to her throwing.

"No, you're right, he's got muscle too."

Gyda snorted and completely missed the target with her next throw. She turned to complain and blame her ogling friend, when someone who just entered the training yard caught her eye.

"Oh, look, Frea, your best friend's here." She told her friendly teasingly. Of course, their friend Naak had filled her in with all the gory details of Frea's encounters with the young Durin Prince.

Frea raised her brows and turned to follow Gyda's gaze. She immediately groaned.

"Oh," She moaned, "For the love of Mahal." She glared at the back of Fili's head as he spoke with Dwalin.

"Why don't you go and say hello." Gyda teased, glancing over at Frea and winking.

Frea pulled a face, "Spare me." She muttered, "He's impossible, I swear to it. Just yesterday he had me polishing his tankard _six_ _times_!"

"All in a day's work though, aye, my dear?"

Frea started at the sound of _that_ voice, and immediately she scrambled to her feet.

Prince Fili stood before her, in all his golden glory with his thick arms folded haughtily over his chest and his lips twisted into a boastful smirk. His eyes sparkled at her as she stared at him like a deer caught in a trap.

"Erh, your majesty!" Frea popped, doing a sloppy curtsy only to then realise how close Fili was standing to her, she quickly took a step back.

Fili watched her do so, and his smirk disappeared. "Where were you today?" He asked her, his boyish charm slipping away.

Frea blinked at him, "I wasn't working today, your majesty." She avoided eye contact with him, and instead found Dag over his left shoulder making his way towards the exit. It was only a split second she was watching him, but it was long enough for Fili to notice not all of her attention was focused on him.

He huffed loudly, "This is how you spend your days off?" He asked her.

Frea's gaze snapped back to him, suddenly looking sort tempered, "I don't believe my spare time is any of your concern." She replied sharply, and Fili raised his eyebrows.

He scoffed again, "I believe anyone's spare time is my concern if I want it to be." He challenged her, and suddenly Frea realised his joking persona had waned, and he was being genuinely serious now. In fact, he looked a little vexed. "Watch your tongue."

Frea fumed for a moment, but in the end she simply dipped her head, remembering her place. She bit her cheek, however, and tried to hide her clenching fits in her skirts. "Yes, your majesty." She mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Look at me when I'm speaking to you."

Frea gritted her teeth, her heart racing and anger escalating. No matter how important someone was, or how Noble they were, that shouldn't give them an excuse to be downright _mean_. He was making her feel tiny, and she hated that.

But Frea obliged.

"I said; yes, your majesty." She tried to keep her tone down, she didn't want to catch anyone's attention. Of course, that was impossible being head to head with a Prince.

"Good." Fili grinned at her, looking triumphant at last. "Now, I've been looking everywhere for you. I need your help."

Frea raised her brow, wanting to remind him that it was her day off. But, that didn't matter. If the Prince needed something of her she had to do it. No matter what. So, she nodded stiffly.

"I'm going to that market," Fili informed her, "My Mother's birthday is coming up and I'm utterly useless at buying her gifts. So, I need your help."

Frea blinked at him. Was she supposed to feel honoured that the Prince was entrusting her to buy his Mother – the King's sister – a birthday gift? She supposed she should be, but, in fact, she felt mortified.

"Erh-" She began, but she barely opened her mouth before Fili interrupted her.

"Good, come on now. No time to waste" And with that, he turned on his heel and began to walk away.

Frea spun to her friend for a moment, who was looking as shocked as Frea felt, before she chanced after him.

"Your majesty?" She began, catching up to him just as he exited the training yard. Her eyes hovered over to where Dag was standing speaking loudly with one of his friends, but she quickly snapped her attention back to Fili and jumped when she found him watching her with a stony expression.

"Dag? Really?" He asked her, ignoring her wanting to ask a question. Frea blinked at him for a moment before furrowing her brow. She was having difficulty keeping up with his long strides.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, confused.

Prince Fili screwed his nose up, "Each to their own, I suppose." He muttered, but just loud enough for Frea to hear.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Frea snapped.

Fili stared down at her, and suddenly he appeared to notice that she was nearly jogging to keep up with him, for he quickly slowed his pace.

"I mean I wouldn't think he would be your type."

Frea frowned, unsure if she should be having this conversation with her superior, let alone her Prince.

So, instead, she blinked at him, shook her head, and didn't reply.

Frea was silent as they made their way to the markets. Every so often, Fili would stop to speak to someone, or be called over by one or more haughty looking Dwarves who would want to ask him something and maybe sneer down at Frea. She tried her best to ignore them, but when a particularly nasty crow of a woman actually picked Frea out when she called Fili over, Frea couldn't help herself.

"Oh, Prince Fili!"

Frea inwardly groaned. Never had walking to the markets taken so long. But, of course, like the other seven people who had called for the Prince, FIli immediately changed direction.

"Oh, Mahal." Frea heard him muttered, "I can't remember her name."

Frea scoffed, and looked over to where the chocolate haired Dwarrowdam was waving at Fili, beckoning him over. She didn't even take notice of Frea standing there a few paces behind him when she practically threw herself around the Prince, draping herself over his shoulders in what was more of a rubbing than an embrace.

Frea tried not to gag.

"Oh, how are you, my sweet?" The female nearly whined in a voice that made Frea shrivel up.

"Same old, same old." Fili told her as the woman pulled an elaborate looking fan from somewhere in her skirts and began fanning herself with it, despite it being actually quite cold.

Her eyes than flickered to Frea, and, as if Frea wasn't even there, she asked, "Who's _that_ little duckling?"

_Duckling_? Frea's eyes popped, and Fili hooted a laugh.

"_Duckling_?" He repeated, as amused as Frea was surprised.

"Oh, aye, she is only a wee little thing, isn't she?" The other Dwarrowdam was barely taller than Frea, but even so she made a point to look down on her like she was some sort of baby. Degrading and belittling – Frea's two _favourite_ things.

Fili snorted again, "Oh, aye, but she bites, I wouldn't get too close."

Frea could feel Fili's gaze on her, but she ignored him and stared what she hoped was a warning look up at the brown haired female.

But, the woman laughed instead. Well, more of a cackle, really.

"Oh, my prince, you make me laugh." She made a point to squeeze Fili's bicep when she touched him.

Frea couldn't help but snort, and, just like that, the wench's eyes were on Frea's.

"Something funny, _duckling_?" She hissed.

Frea honestly didn't mean to, but the word, "_Wow_." Just popped out.

"_What_?" The woman asked, stepping forward to loom over Frea almost threateningly. But, Frea being a tough cookie, didn't even flinch and instead she just watched lazily as the woman stewed in fury. Frea also noticed Fili taking a step back, watching her in entertainment and amusement.

"I was just amazed that it really works for you."

"What does?"

"Throwing yourself all over males of stature. But, honey, if you want their seed in your belly, I wouldn't make it obvious that everyone's had a go."

The chocolate haired woman screeched bloody murder at Frea's beyond offensive words, and she was sure she would have lunged for Frea, but someone grabbed her from around the waist and practically swung her away.

"Put me down!" Frea yelped from over Fili's shoulder.

"I cannot believe you just said that!"

Frea was promptly put back on her feet, and she quickly found herself to be down a deserted corridor and away from that hag of a woman.

"I could have taken her!" Frea fumed, glaring up at Fili's grinning face.

He dropped his head back and boomed with laugher, "I don't doubt that for a second." He shook his head once he'd calmed down a bit. "Oh, Mahal, Frea, you're in so much trouble."

"Was I wrong though?" She snapped.

Fili chuckled again, "No, but that's not the point." He was still grinning from ear to ear and shaking his head. He looked far too amused by the situation. "You can't say things like that to Noble's. Her father is one of my Uncle's advisors." He chuckled again, "I'm going to have to pull some serious strings for you, _ducky_."

Frea, who had been glaring back down the corridor, quickly snapped her gaze back to Fili at his words.

"Pardon?" _Ducky_?

"Ducky, aye, seems fitting, actually. Maybe a little meaner than just _duckling_."

Frea snorted, "Hardly. What do you mean 'pull some strings for me'?"

Fili grinned at her, "So you don't getting possible exile for implying a Noble to be some common whore, you fool."

Frea frowned up at him, "You would do that?"

"Oh, aye, as long as I keep getting shows like that."

Frea turned away, trying to hide her smirk. "Don't call me fool, you little Goblin."

She heard Fili laugh again behind her as she made her way towards the markets.

.

.

.

_Okay, guys, I'm tempted to change the name of this to 'The Prince and The Maid' or something? And then maybe, later on, start a Kili one too? So like, there's three of them? Whatcha think?_

_Anyway, let me know what you think of the story so far!_

_A few of you have said that maybe Fili is TOO much? But honestly guys, he's supposed to be. I gave it away in this chapter a little but he is supposed to be OTT and flip floppy with his personality, but I'll get more to that as the story progresses (:_

_And alsoooooooo I'm not making Fili into some angst riddled drunk! Honest! He just likes his drink JUST as much as the next Dwarf as they are known in their culture to do. He's just young, that's all_

_Thank you so much to all those who have reviewed so far! Your comments mean the world to me so keep them coming!_

_Thank you!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	4. Chapter 4 - Shopping

To say that Fili was getting on Frea's nerves would be an understatement, but, to her surprise, he wasn't as rude as she'd initially thought when it came to speaking to the market stall vendors and owners. He was actually polite, chatty, and rather, well, down to earth...

_Wow_.

Why did he always speak to her like Orc dung then?

"Why do you keep looking so surprised?" He asked her as she lingered around a particular silverwork stall.

"Pardon, your majesty?" Frea looked up, eyebrows raised.

"There! That look, like a deer caught in a trap, you keep pulling that face at me." Fili was smiling, and looking completely different than when he did barely an hour ago in the training yard. His moods swings were confusing, and she didn't like that.

"You keep surprising me, I suppose." Frea replied, avoiding eye contact and instead fiddling with a particularly beautiful silver clasp on the stall before her.

"Oh, aye?" She could feel Fili's bright eyes on her. She hated it. _Go away_, she thought.

"You're actually rather polite, when you want to be." She finally replied, barely glancing at him.

She heard Fili snort rather ungraciously, and she finally looked up, looking surprised again. Fili was watching her fiddle with the bead.

"I wasn't raised a Prince, you know, in the Blue Mountains, my father was just a miner. We lived humbly."

Frea blinked at him, "What do you mean _'just_ a miner'? This Mountain wouldn't be anywhere without our miners bringing up the riches." She looked back down again, and missed Fili's genuine smile.

"Do you like that?" Fili asked her suddenly, nodding down to the clasp still rolling in-between her fingers.

"Hm? Oh, aye, it's beautiful, don't you think?" She held up the delicate little bead, "Would you mother like it?"

"She doesn't often wear silver." Fili replied before turning to the vendor who was standing awkwardly in front of them, "How much?"

"Oh! For you, my Prince, nothing." The vendor, a short, round, bald Dwarf with an erratic brown beard wiped his beading brow with the back of his hand.

Despite the vendors words, Fili rummaged around in his coat pocket, "Three gold pieces. Here, take it." He said to Frea holding out three coins.

"What?" Frea blinked at him, but Fili just took her hand and pushed the coins into it before closing her fingers into a fist. "Pay the man." He instructed her, and, still frowning in confusion, Frea obeyed.

The stall vendor looked just as confused as she did when he slowly took the coins from her, but then he slowly nodded, "Have a good day."

"Erm..." Was all Frea mustered, turning to Fili to already find him walking away. She quickly chased after him, holding out the bead to him. He ignored it though. "What was that?" She asked him, still holding the bead and glancing back over her shoulder towards the stall, where the owner was staring after them still looking as though he didn't understand what just happened.

"He wouldn't take money from me," Fili replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world, "But he would take it from you." He smiled down at her.

"Oh," She replied, blinking.

"For once you have nothing to say." Fili snorted.

Frea rubbed the back of her neck. That was actually... honourable of him... The vendor had refused to charge the Prince, but Fili refused to not pay.

"What are you doing?" Fili asked, pulling Frea out of her thoughts. She looked up to find him watching her hand as it hovered in front of him with a frown.

"I'm... I'm trying to give you the clasp?"

"It's for you, you Goblin." Fili rolled his eyes and abruptly changed direction. Leaving poor Frea to stop dead in her tracks and stare after him like a wet mop.

.

Another hour came and went, and Frea still wasn't having a successful time with the Prince.

Because, apparently, he didn't know a thing about his own mother.

"Does she like soaps?" Frea offered, picking up and sniffing a particularly fruity one. Hmm, maybe not that one. Too acidic.

Fili shrugged, "She baths, I suppose."

"_She baths, you suppose?" _Frea repeated, looking exasperated.

"Well, yes. Doesn't everyone?" Fili blinked down at Frea, having absolutely no clue.

"But does she use any particular soaps? Does she smell fruity or floral?"

Fili hesitated, "She smells like mother."

Frea had the sudden urge to bang her head against something, or bang _his_ head against something. Either/or would be good.

Frea pointed at him, "Useless."

He groaned and rolled his head back, "I'm hungry, I can't think straight."

"You're always hungry. Stop moaning. You can have something to eat _after_ finding your mother a gift."

Fili muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'bossy witch'.

"_Excuse_ _me_?" Frea puffed her chest out and stared hard at him.

"Nothing." He muttered like a naughty Dwarfling, turning away from the soaps and plodding off in another direction. Frea rolled her eyes, but followed none the less.

"So, if Lady Dis doesn't wear silver, what does she wear?" Frea asked, lightly pinching at the little clasp that sat snug in her apron pocket.

Fiil snorted, "Gold. She likes rubies."

"Well what about a nice pair of earrings then." Frea offered, tugging on Fili's arm to drag him in another direction. "I know a beautiful jewellery stall on the lower levels."

Fili groaned at the idea of more walking, but didn't protest as Frea kept hold of his forearm and led him down the sloping, spiral steps. It was almost funny, actually, how much attention she was creating for herself by holding him like that, and yet still growled at anyone who looked at her funny.

Fili smirked, but didn't move his arm away from her grip.

"Afternoon, Rel." Chimed Frea as they approached a very bizarre looking stall. It was practically covered from floor to top with a strange, and vast, assortment of trinkets and odds and ends - mostly wearable - but strange none the less and undoubtedly from all around Middle-Earth, not just Dwarven makes.

A young girl who stood at the front of the stall glanced up, grin in place to great Frea, but her dark blue eyes quickly flickered to Fili. "Oh!" She beamed, practically throwing down the piece of fabric she'd been busy embroidering and fell into a curtsy. "It is an honour, my Prince."

"Hm, I still prefer that coming from your mouth." Frea heard Fili purr into her ear, and she quickly pushed him away like an old rag.

"I was wondering," Frea began, closing the distance between her and the stall and leaning over it lazily, "If you have any gold earrings?"

The Dwarrowdam - Rel - looked thoughtful for a few moments. "I would assume so, let me just go and have a look." She beamed at them both one last time before disappearing through an archway at the back of the stall with a flick of her light brown hair.

"You know her?" Fili inquired.

Frea shrugged, "Course. Her and her sister are good friends of mine, actually."

"Sister?" Fili raised his brow, "Two girls?"

Frea smirked, "_Twins_."

Fili pulled an impressed face, "_Ooooh_."

Frea snorted and grinned, "I know, but Ren isn't quite as... eccentric as Rel. You may have seen her, she works upstairs in the library. They're _literally_ identical, but Rel has blue eyes, and Ren has-"

"We have a library?"

Frea gave Fili a harsh elbow to the rib just as Rel came bouncing back out of the shop, but she was too busy fiddling with the fastening on a red mahogany box to notice them.

"Sorry I took so long," She grinned, placing the box on the stall counter and shoving some of the trinkets either side out of the way. "Ren's had a tidy up and I can't find anything." Rel rolled her blue eyes and muttered something rude under her breath. But then she grinned brightly and pushed the flat wooden box towards them and lifted the lid to reveal an array of sparkling gold earrings.

"Where are all these from?" Fili asked, actually genuinely interested in the location of where these stunning items of jewellery originated. There was about ten items in total, three of which had a ruby stone each, the rest were a mixture of topaz, onyx, amethyst and pearl.

"Oh, all over the place," Rel replied brightly, "My father is quite the little explorer... Or at least he was... But I must warn you, this one here is from Mirkwood." She pointed to a particularly fancy set of earrings, created to look like cascading, fallen leaves and entwined with tiny little pearls. "Although I quite like it anyway, I think it looks like snow falling off a tree."

"Mirkwood, aye?" Fili shrivelled his nose up a little, "I don't have particularly fond memories of Mirkwood, so maybe not." He then turned to Frea, "What do you think?"

Frea blinked up at him for a moment, having been preoccupied with fiddling a loose tassel from a hanging shawl, "I actually think these ones are nice, and they're ruby." She pointed at the second of the three ruby earrings. The gem itself was suspended on a short, thick, twist of gold, and hung like a raindrop. "But, I don't know, up to you."

Fili looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning, "We'll take those ones then, please."

Rel nodded, and quickly took the earrings and hurried back to the shop with them, obviously to wrap them up.

"_We_?" Frea asked, swinging around to Fili the moment Rel was out of ear shot, "_We'll_ take them?"

Fili snorted, "Oh, aye, you're being held accountable if mother doesn't like them. Can we get food now?"

.

After that day, Frea didn't see Fili for nearly two weeks. He had some important business to attend to (apparently) in the Iron Hills, and practically vanished.

Not that Frea minded much, for once she could actually get on with her work without Fili sneaking up behind her and leaving muddy foot prints all over the place.

But, on the twelfth day, her luck ran out.

One moment she was minding her own business, moping the floor outside the Royal Rooms as she usually did on a Thursday morning, and then suddenly, next thing she knew she was flying through the air and screaming bloody murder.

It didn't take her long to work out who exactly it was who was manhandling her, for the mop of golden hair was a dire give away. "Fili!" She roared, landing with her gut on Fili's shoulder. "I am not a sack of flour you can just carry around!"

"Who said that?" Fili asked, pretending he couldn't hear her, and suddenly did a full three hundred and sixty degree turn, taking Frea with him as she hung over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"Goodness, I keep hearing things, I think we have rats in the Mountain."

"Who are you calling a _rat_?" Frea shrieked, and reached down towards Fili's belt. In one, swift motion, she grabbed the fabric that lay above it and pulled harshly. Fili immediately yelped and dropped Frea, who landed with a loud _'thump'_ on her backside on the stone floor.

"What did you do that for?" Fili winced as he tried to unhook his newly created wedgie.

"I'm not a piece of luggage you can just pick up and swing around!" Frea fumed, scrambling up from the floor with a sour expression. Fili just looked smug, although a little uncomfortable too as he finished fishing his underclothes out of his bottom.

"Mahal, Frea," He grunted, "I think I can taste the cotton of my underpants."

"That's disgusting."

"Smell my fingers." Fili grinned as he held out his hand towards Frea's face.

"You've got to be joking." She grunted, stepping back as Fili advanced forward. "Fili! No!" She turned to run, but it was too late. Fili had tackled her and began wiping the hand that he'd just rooted around in his trousers with all over her face.

"Don't give me a wedgie then!" Fili responded, laughing when Frea tried desperately to wiggle out of his grip as he held her around the waist, her back pressed to his chest.

"Fili! Get off!" She shrieked again when Fili shoved a finger up her nostril.

Finally, Fili let her go, stepping back a little to avoid the firing line but still letting his head fall back as he boomed with laughter.

Frea quickly grabbed the soggy mop she'd just been using, and within a second she thrust the mucky, damp strands of rag in Fili's face and his open mouth.

He shrieked, yes, _shrieked_ with surprise and instantly jumped back, but not before Frea had smeared the mop all over his front.

Fili groaned, staring down at his mucky tunic and then glared at Frea, "Well, that wasn't very welcoming."

"Neither is shoving your smelly fingers up my nose!" Frea fumed, and she nearly at a fit when Fili started smirking all over again.

"Sharing is caring."

"Well go share your bottom with someone else." Frea snapped bitterly.

"You don't appreciate my bottom?"

"_No_!"

Fili put his hand over his heart and pretended to be offended, gaping at her, "Well, I _never_. How _rude_."

Frea just growled at him and marched off, trailing her mop behind her as she tried desperately to wipe her face with her sleeve.

"Disgusting, utterly repulsive." She snarled as she practically bulldozed her way through my Mountain.

"Frea?" She heard someone call, a voice she didn't entirely recognise and for a moment she forgot what she was doing and turned.

And, just like that, her anger floated away as Dag stepped towards her.

He was looking a little more dishevelled than usual, and a lot dirtier with dark soot and dust covering his face and clothing. Noticing her eyes trail him up and down, his smile waned.

"Sorry, I've been in the mines all day." He attempted to brush himself off, but he only smudged dirt into his breeches.

"It's fine, I just thought you'd been rolling around in mud." Was that her attempt at flirting?

She could have slapped herself.

But, thankfully, Dag found her painful attempt sweet, for he chuckled for a few moments.

"Is everything all right?" He asked her sincerely, coming closer to her. "You seem a little…"

"Vexed? Irritated? _Fuming_? Yeah, well, wouldn't you be if you just had someone stick their fingers up their bottom and then wipe them on your face?" Frea propped her mop up straight and then leant on it, face twisted angrily.

For a moment Dag looked as though he wanted to laugh, but seeing how annoyed Frea looked he quickly covered it up with a cough, "No, no, that's not funny at all."

Frea rolled her eyes. _Boys_.

"I was actually wondering, if you wanted to get something to eat?"

She could have keeled over. Literally died. But she couldn't help herself but grin like an idiot.

"Aye, I would love to… But I'd quite like to wash my face first."

Dag looked relieved, "Oh, aye, me too, actually." He glanced back down at his dirty attire, but then up at Frea, "I can meet you outside the Kings Hall at about seven?" He offered.

Frea continued to grin like an idiot, "Sounds great."

Dag nodded, mouth twitching as he fought to hide his own idiotic smile, "Good… Well, I, erm, better get back." He gestured behind him, and then suddenly Frea realised what she was supposed to be doing too.

"Oh, aye, me too, see you then."

They both hesitated for a moment, before turning and taking their leave in opposite directions.

Frea couldn't stop beaming.

Seven o'clock, outside the King's Hall. Brilliant! Perfect! Nothing could go wrong!

.

Frea had never been so wrong.

"What are you doing?" A voice behind her made Frea jump and spin on her heel. She was a little early, as it was only quarter to seven by her time, but she was… eager.

But not even Fili could dampen her spirits as he came waltzing out of the Hall behind her, eyes trailing up and down her rather shamelessly.

"I'm meeting someone, your majesty." She replied sharply.

"Who?"

"A friend, your majesty."

Fili hesitated, looking her up and down again, "That's a rather pretty dress for simply meeting a _friend_."

Frea raised her brow at him, "Thank you." She smoothed her leaf green skirt down.

"Who is it?" Fili asked, coming up to stand in front of her.

"No one."

Fili obviously didn't look convinced, "No one?"

"Aye, no one, your majesty. Is there anything wrong with just wanting to wear a nice dress?" Frea's expression began to slowly sour.

"Depends who you're wearing it for."

"I'm just meeting a friend, your majesty. We're just getting something to eat."

"Oh, that's handy, because I'm rather peckish myself, actually. Mind if I join you?"

Frea didn't reply verbally, but the look on her face spoke for her. Fili raised a brow.

"If it's just a friend then what's the problem?"

"Because maybe I would quite like some quality time with my friend. And besides, your majesty, I do not suppose you'd want to be involved with our trivial conversations."

"Oh, please, don't let my presence stop you. Sometimes trivial conversations are a nice wind down."

Frea could have strangled him. Or just seriously hurt him.

But, just as she was about to push him up against the wall and castrate him, Dag came plodding down the steps across from them. Fili had his back to the stairs, but Frea's eyes flew over his shoulder, and Fili's soon followed.

"Ah," He muttered, eyes back on Frea, "You little fibber."

Frea frowned, "I'm having dinner with a friend, I'm not lying, your majesty."

"But it is a friend you _fancy_." He teased, mocking her like she was some sort of child. "No wonder you got so defensive about miners earlier, he _is_ one."

Frea raised her brow, for a moment there Fili had sounded a little bitter. The way he spat the word 'miners' out like she had betrayed him in some way.

"No, I genuinely believe they provide a valuable service, your majesty."

Fili snorted, and he looked like he was about to saying something else when Dag came up behind him.

"Good evening, your majesty, is everything all right?" Dag asked Fili politely, offering Frea a friendly nod.

Fili turned to Dag, who was nearly two inches taller than him, and squared his shoulders a little.

"Oh, absolutely. Sorry, I will let you get on with your evening. I will see you tomorrow, Frea." He nodded towards her, but his eyes were surprisingly hard.

"You too, your majesty." Frea replied, offering Fili a smile he didn't return.

When Frea and Dag took their leave, with the Prince going the opposite way, Frea couldn't help but shoot a glance behind her, but Fili was already gone.

Why did she have a feeling that tomorrow wasn't going to be a good day?

.

.

.

_Tadaaaaaah (:_

_I've smoothed out Fili's personality a little in this one as Frea gets to know him a little more, but I don't want their friendship to build too quickly._

_I'm so grateful for all your lovely reviews! Please keep the comments coming! I'd love to hear what you all have to say, and how you think the story is going so far!_

_My next update will be the Kili story! Yaaaaay!_

_(:_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	5. Chapter 5 - Jealousy

Frea shot a nervous glance over her shoulder.

She'd been on edge all morning, constantly watching her back for any blonde, Durin heir that may or may not be skulking around.

Her dinner last night could definitely have gone better, but her mind had been plagued with worry about the next day. When Fili had bid her a good evening that night there had been a twinge of something else in his tone, almost something sly and malicious. She'd been so caught up with thinking about this, she'd only been half listening to Dag the entire time. Not that he'd actually seemed to notice.

Frea couldn't work out if that was a good thing or not.

She quickly shook her head, furiously trying to shake out any anxiety she felt. She was obviously just imagining things, why would Fili be like that? He was an adult, a Prince, and the heir to the Throne, there was no way he would be so childish. And also, _why_ would he be?

More to the point, why was she overthinking this?

Frea pressed the mop harder against the stone floor, working out her tension furiously. She was being stupid, worrying over nothing.

Hopefully, either way, whether her concerns were true or false, Fili would be tied up with Princely duties today, and therefore not in Frea's hair. She may kick up a storm if he bugged her today. Partly because she held him particularly accountable for the anti-climax of her dinner last night with Dag.

And partly because he was just a royal pain in the-

A shrill giggling cut through Frea's thought process like a falling axe, and she practically shivered from cringing so hard. She turned around to see whose body that ear-splitting noise belonged to, and immediately her blood ran cold.

It was that _woman_, that wench who'd called her a duckling! And there she was, in all her Noble glory, draped over Prince Fili like some sort of frilly scarf.

Frea tried not to gag too loudly, and fell back into moping. Turning her back on the pair in an attempt not to be seen and trying desperately not to hear their conversation. But, unfortunately, because her bright red hair practically lit up the Mountain like a burning fire, she was hard to miss.

"Oh, look!" Cried the chocolate haired woman, "It's that little duckling!" She giggled again, and Frea tried desperately to fight the urge to swing around and clock her square in the face.

"Frea!" Fili then called, making Frea jump and turn around with surprise more than anything. She looked at him with raised brows, "You are being spoken to." He barked in a tone that made Frea's brows rise even more.

"Oh, aye, your-" She paused, noticing the way that wench was draped over Fili. And she did something very strange, for a reason she couldn't quite think of. Maybe because she just felt like being a bitch. "- _my Prince, _apologies." She curled her lip devilishly, her tone light and almost whimsical. She was only teasing, of course, being cruel, but Fili's eyes still went a little rounder, and his feet fidgeted awkwardly. She continued, "How may I be of service?" She bowed her head a little politely.

Instead of answering her, the wench leaned into Fili, whispering something in his ear. Or at least pretended to, because she still spoke loud enough for Frea to hear.

"Funny looking thing, isn't she?" She giggled, and for a moment Frea though Fili wasn't going to laugh, but then he snorted, albeit a little stiffly. "Bring us some lunch, duckling." She demanded in Frea's general direction, before practically dragging Fili into his chambers. He looked over his shoulder at her, or at least she thought he did, but he was gone so fast she couldn't have been sure.

Frea just blinked at the spot where the two Nobles had been standing. "All right..." She muttered to thin air, before tacking back up her mop and bucking and heading towards the kitchens.

.

"_Ducky_?" Gimur positively roared with laughter as Frea tried to explain her story of the previous hours events. Unfortunately, that meant telling the cook about her previous encounter with the wench (whose name she discovered to be Oda, but Frea still preferred simply 'wench') and Gimur now could not stop laughing. Much to Frea's announce. "Oh, Frea, you are a beast, you."

Frea's face went as red as her hair, "She was asking for it."

"Aye, that hag is a piece of work, I will give you that. But what would your father say if he found out?"

"He won't though." Frea muttered, suddenly feeling guilty.

Gimur tutted loudly, "_Honestly_, Frea." He turned back to the oven and began fiddling with something in a large pot.

"I thought he didn't like her, anyway, so why's he fraternising with her? He couldn't even remember her name."

Gimur snorted, glancing over his shoulder at Frea, "Does it matter?"

"Yes! He's a massive hypocrite!"

"Do you _care_?"

Much to her surprise, Frea found she did a little. After their shopping trip to the market, and seeing the Princes' manners in action, and seeing actually that he could be nice to other people, Frea found herself gaining just a little respect for him. Just an ounce, a _smudge_, a speck. But some all the same.

She found herself to be a little disappointed in him, actually. She was confused. She liked the nice him.

So Frea did what any sane girl would do, and she denied it.

"No! Just thought he'd be the type to stick to his word, 'tis all."

Gimbur shot an incredulous look over his shoulder, but didn't say anything else on the matter.

"Are you nearly done?" Frea moaned from upon the kitchen stool. She was waiting for him to finish preparing lunch for the Prince and his wench, but the longer he took the more impatient Frea became. For one thing, she didn't want to give Oda another reason to hate her, especially when this time she couldn't say anything back. That was a situation she really didn't want to be in; being shouted down, but having to just stand there and take it.

"Yes, yes." Gimbur fussed, "Get me two bowls from the shelf, would you?"

Frea slipped off the stool with a groan, but she was only playing when she scoffed, "What did your last slave die of?"

Gimbur snorted, "Not doing as she was told."

Frea rolled her eyes and fetched the bowls, bringing them to Gimbur so he could ladle the thick, meaty stew into the bowls.

"There's bread over there," Gimbur pointed the ladle over Frea's shoulder, nearly dripping meat juice on her. "And don't spit in Oda's bowl." He added in an exasperating tone.

Frea snorted, placing the bowls on a tray and moving to take two bread rolls, "You know me so well."

Of course, she didn't spit in Oda's bowl, but on the way out she noticed the kitchen's dog finish off licking himself, so she held one of the bowls out for him to dip his nose in and have a taste before hurrying away before Gimur could catch her.

Once back at the Princes' quarters, Frea used her elbow to knock three times on the chamber door and waited impatiently to be let in. There was a long pause, so long Frea wondered if they hadn't heard her so she knocked again, but just as her elbow went for the second knock she heard Fili's voice:

"Come in!"

And she did, and she spied the Prince and the wench just as Fili removed his hand from up her skirt. Frea couldn't help herself, she sneered before she even realised what she was doing. Couldn't they have finished before telling her to come in? That's definitely not something she wanted an eye full of. Besides, Oda was at _least_ thirty - maybe even forty - years Fili's senior. She may look good, but surely there were boundaries?

"Erm," Frea fought hard to hide the disgust in her voice as she avoided watching Oda fix her skirt, or at least tried to, the wench was hardly being subtly about it. "I have your-"

"No need." Oda cut her off, moving forward briskly and striding right past Frea, "I must take my leave." She paused at the open door, "I will see you later, my Prince." She then winked at Fili and shot Frea a catty look before disappearing in a whirlwind of what Frea would describe to be sick-orange skirts.

Honestly, Frea couldn't get her head around that Dwarrowdam. She almost felt bad for Fili for being pulled into a trap. She felt a twinge in her stomach, and at the back of her mind she wondered mildly if there was something wrong with Fili. Was this genuinely him, or – she found herself hoping this, for his sake – was this his way of dealing with something? For some reason, she was holding onto the Fili she'd seen at the market; relaxed, sweet and actually polite. This Fili she didn't like, this Fili she didn't want to be real.

"Are you going to stand there like a lame dog or are you going to give me the stew?" Fili's sharp bark slapped Frea in the face. She hadn't even realised she'd been sneering at the place Oda had been standing. She hesitated for a few moments, blinking down at the bowls of stew still sitting neatly on the tray she was holding.

Which one had the dog drank from again?

Then she realised she didn't care, and moved to place the one she thought was germy on the side table next to the Prince, who was now lounging in one of the huge armchairs by the fire.

"Here you go, my Prince." She told him, her tone now dripping with smugness. Inside, her internal monologue was cackling wickedly. She turned to take her leave, debating whether or not she dared to eat the second stew, when Fili caught her attention once more.

"How was your dinner?" He asked in a monotone voice.

Frea turned to him, eyebrows raised, "Pardon?"

"Your dinner last night with _just_ _a_ _friend_, how was it?" He repeated, bending over to untie his boots and not touching the stew. Frea was a little disappointed.

She shrugged a little, unsure of what to say really, "It was all right."

Fili glanced up at her, pausing his fingers as they hovered over the leather fastenings, blue eyes glistening in the orange fire. His brow was creased into a frown, "Just all right?" He repeated.

Frea shrugged again, "Aye, although, I think I find him a little boring." She wasn't sure why she was telling Fili this, maybe it was because the look he was giving her - like she'd just asked him the meaning of life: utter bewilderment - was totally priceless. "He's pretty to look at though, but when he opens his mouth I nod off. Honestly, I do not care to talk about how many rats in a row he can fire an arrow at without missing." For some reason, she almost felt like she should have lied, that she should have said the dinner was brilliant and that she and Dag had really hit it off. But, in the end, she decided she better not, just in case that somewhere done the line the truth came out and she was humiliated.

Fili's mouth curled into a smirk, "And what do you like to talk about?" He asked.

"Silver."

"Silver?"

"Aye, silver." Frea moved to lean on one leg, jutting her hip out to make her standing more comfortable. "My father is a silversmith, and I find watching him work festinating. But he won't let me touch anything."

Fili snorted, "Why not?"

Frea chewed her lip. Honestly, there was a rather gruesome reason as to why her father wouldn't let her near fire or anything molten, but she didn't want to say it out loud. So she lied. "He says I'm hazardous."

"Now, why would he say that?" Fili teased, and for a split second Frea nearly grinned at him. But then she remembered she was mad and disgusted at him and stopped herself.

"I ought to take my leave." She replied instead, offering a poor excuse for a shallow curtsy and turning away before Fili could drag her into another conversation.

.

In the few weeks that followed, Frea did her best to avoid Fili, and Oda when she occasionally visited the Princes chambers. Although, admittedly that really wasn't very often from what she could tell, and she did notice (although she hated to admit it) the visits were progressively shorter and fewer. Oda would always ignore Frea, so Frea simply stopped acknowledging her too. Honestly, she didn't actually want to know what happened between the two, of course, she hoped Fili had some morals and wasn't spending the entire time wrestling between the sheets with her. He was a Prince, were they even _allowed_ to do that before courtship?

Her day thus far had been going surprisingly well, she'd cleaned the Royal Wing's Main Hallway and was just about to take her lunch when someone called for her. Frea turned, brows raised as her silver eyes landed on Asta, the head maid, as she marched down the Hall pink faced and frowning.

"Aye?" Frea replied, still confused. "I'm just about to-"

"No time, come lass, come." Asta beckoned for Frea to follow her, and frowning still she did. Asta turned back on her heal and marched back the way she came with Frea hurrying at her heels.

"What's wrong?" Frea asked, hopping a little with each step to keep up with the head maid.

Asta's lips pursed into a thin line, even thinner than they already were, "Oili has taken sick, and we are short of servers for the Princesses lunch."

For a few moments, that information was slow to process through Frea's brain. To begin with, she'd totally forgotten about Princess Dis' birthday soon after the shopping trip with Fili a few weeks back, and he hadn't mentioned it since. Secondly, the absence of this Oili girl, only meant one thing to Frea...

"Wait, so you expect me to fill in for her?"

"Well done for catching on." Asta snorted sarcastically, picking up her pace even more. It was then Frea realised they were heading down into the Royals private kitchen. "I have laid out some new attire for you to wear - I'm not letting you wear that poor excuse for a dress in front of the King and his companions."

"_King_?!" Frea squealed.

Asta went on, ignoring Frea's panic, "It's not too hard, just follow the other girls and do as they do. I'm sure they'll help out. Just make sure no plate is empty and no glass is not filled. Hopefully, they won't even notice you're there."

Frea groaned, if Fili was there - which he was _bound_ to be - that was going to be very unlikely.

.

Frea tried her best to blend in with the other servers, but with their brown and black hair, Frea's bright orange mop made that impossible. The other servers dispersed with their bottles of wines and trays of small nibbles, leaving Frea standing there like a lemon with her own jug of ale that was so large her arm was already aching. How in the name of Durin she was supposed to pour this thing was beyond her.

Everyone knew what they were doing, and Frea tried her best to follow suit and slowly she began to hover around a small group of less scary looking Dwarves. They ignored her, so she hovered on.

It was then, as she turned another full circle on the spot, that she spotted the King, and she very nearly keeled over. Despite being at least double her age he certainly was a _dish_. He was as strong and as impressive looking as she'd imagined, and for a few moments she forgot what she was supposed to be doing whilst she admired the view.

"Could you not drawl over my Uncle?"

Suddenly, a wave of strength washed over Frea, although, it was only enough to give her the urge to clock Prince Fili in the face with the large jug of ale. She stopped herself, however, and swung on her heel to glare at his stupid, smug, bastard face.

And what made it worse was that she knew her face was undoubtedly the same shade as her hair. The look on Fili's face only confirmed this. She quickly glanced around for a route to escape, and when she saw a large, copper haired Dwarf down the rest of his tankard she took it as her queue (and salvation) and headed his way.

"Hey, hey," Fili slid in front of her, holding out his own tankard, "I'd like a refill, miss."

Frea wanted to punch him in the face, especially when he couldn't even contain his snort as he watched Frea struggle with the large jug. She slopped it over the side of the tankard and splashed a little on the rug.

"Don't worry," Fili chuckled, "I won't tell anyone you've made a mess."

Frea just glared at him again. Over his left shoulder she saw another one of the servers fill up that burly Dwarves tankard. Her shoulders slumped and she suppressed a grown.

"Other than being unable to stay away from me, why else are you here?" Fili teased her, taking a massive swig of his ale before rolling his shoulders back, as if easing up the muscles in his back.

Frea frowned, but ignored this movement. He could suffer.

"I was kidnapped against my will." She muttered, and Fili barked a laugh, drawing attention to the pair of them. If possible, her face got even hotter. "Now, if you're quite finished, I must get back to work." She tried to side step him and move away, but Fili followed after her. She shot him a glare over her shoulder, but his smirk just grew into a devilish grin.

She ignored him, or at least tried to, as she filled up a brown haired Dwarrowdams tankard whose beard was braided into at least fifty braids, each sparkling with gems and silver clasps woven nearly into it. She was actually mildly impressed, and she wasn't impressed often.

Somehow, Fili seemed to guess what she was thinking by the look on her face as she moved on.

"If you think that's impressive, you should see her daughters." He chuckled, and then motioned with his hands out that it was _huge_.

A little disgruntled already from his persistent following as she took a place at the far wall to look out over the room, she snapped back her reply without even looking at him, "Oh really? Have you had your fingers up her skirt too?"

Straight away she wanted to slap herself, she definitely hadn't mean to say that. Or at least not out _loud_. And immediately her face paled and her stomach curdled. For the love of Mahal, she totally forgot who she was speaking too. Her _Prince_, her future _King_.

Fili huffed from beside her, but didn't move away or look angry. Although, when he spoke his joking tone had gone, and instead he sounded irritable.

"That's none of your business."

"I know." She replied quietly, "Apologies, your majesty." She went to move off again, but a large hand on her shoulder ground her to a halt. Fili looked smug again, and for a moment Frea wished he was angry at her instead.

"Does it bother you?" He asked.

Frea suppressed the urge/ to stare at him in disgust. "What you do is none of my concern, as you said; it is none of my business."

"That's not what I asked." He pressed, and Frea was acutely aware his hand still remained on her shoulder. His large, warm hand. "I asked you a question, I would advise you answer it."

Frea looked at him like he'd just sprouted a second head, "Why do you want my opinion?" She didn't want to tell him her opinion. Why would he even want it? She was just his maid. It wasn't her place to tell him what she thought of him. Was she supposed to lie?

Fili shrugged, finally removing his hand from her. "I'd like to know what you think of me."

Frea raised her brow, mildly baffled. "Honestly then?" She asked, and Fili nodded. She continued, "I had gained some respect for you."

"You didn't already?" Fili snorted, sounding bitter and turning away from her to look out over the room. Frea saw a faint look of annoyance on his face, "Does reclaiming Erebor not count? You are hard to please, clearly."

"I didn't mean like that." She replied with a huff, "I meant personal respect, from the market. I was impressed at how... gracious and king you were, towards your people." She wasn't looking at Fili, but she could feel that his gaze was back on her. "But... I don't know if that's the real you. And admittedly I don't have time for two faced people. I mean, you are my Prince, you're supposed to be setting an example, not swinging from one maiden to the next."

She didn't wait around for a reply, and immediately walked off. She tried to appear casual, but she actually wanted to run away. It probably wasn't the best idea to call the heir to the throne of Erebor two-faced and practically a man-whore. But, then again, she was infamous for her brutal honesty, and he shouldn't ask her opinion and be two-faced if he didn't want to hear about it.

I mean, she didn't care… Did she? No. Of course not. Why would she care? He was her Prince, or supposed to be, it was only right for her to feel like that.

Thankfully, however, the lack of footsteps behind her implied that he wasn't trailing after her, and for that she was thankful.

.

.

.

I'M SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE

I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH WORK LIKE OMG

I've been in two countries in the past eight days, it's been crazy. Hopefully when my work calms a bit I will be updating more regularly, and I will be updating the King and The Baker before the end of the week (:

AND YES I HAVE SEEN THE BOTFA, I saw it the Friday it was out here in the UK at the Imax. I wouldn't say anything about it of course, but I was actually disappointed…

Maybe that was because I have high expectations? I don't know

Anyway!

Let me know what you think of the chapter! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(My baby Fili's not a slut don't worry keep reading xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx hehe)


End file.
